bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Adventures in Art
" | image = Adventart.jpg | number = Season 1, Episode 7 (#107) | airdate = November 25, 1996 | previous = "Blue's Favorite Song" | next = "Blue Goes to the Beach"}} " " is the seventh episode of Blue's Clues from the first season. Summary Blue and Steve are ready to begin painting. We play Blue's Clues to figure out what else Blue would wants to paint in her picture. Along the way we label and mix colors, construct a boat out of shapes with the Felt Friends and visit an art museum where we sequence a set of pictures on display.","short":"Blue and Steve are ready to begin painting. We play Blue's Clues to figure out what else Blue would wants to paint in her picture. Elements *'Question:' What else does Blue want to paint in her picture? *'Clues:' **1. A door **2. A window **3. A roof *'Answer to Blue's Clues:' A house *'Incorrect answer:' A car *'Living room picture:' An art museum (skidoo location) Recap Today, Steve and Blue exploring art in many forms. Steve and Blue enjoy painting and Steve has painted a picture of Blue, and Blue's painted a nice outdoor scene, but wants to add something to it, so we play Blue's Clues to find out what it is. Steve finds the first clue on a door and draws it in his notebook. Later, we help her out with painting her wagon when she find that she does not have the colors that she wants. We, along with several paint drops, help her out by showing that mixing two colors can make a new color. We also help out a color of felt friends to use shapes to make a bigger sailboat. Steve finds the second clue on a window and draws it in his notebook. In the Mail time segment, Mailbox tells Steve there is a paw-print on the window and Steve explains that it is one of Blue's Clues. In the letter, a group of kids makes things out of clay. One of them crafts a piece of clay with eyes, arms and more and makes it into a snowman. Later, they skidoo into a picture of an art museum, where we learn that pictures can tell a story. Unfortunately, the story that the pictures represent is not in the right order, so we use logic to get all the pictures back in the right place. Soon after, Steve finds the third clue on the roof. He draws it in the notebook and skidoos back home to put all three clues together. The clues were a door, a window and a roof. Steve thought it was a car. A car does have a roof, a door and a window but the answer to Blue's Clues was a house. After figuring out Blue's Clues, they return to their paintings. While Blue adds the house to her picture, the paint drops help color it in, the felt friends float by in their sailboat, and the chick from the museum pictures pops out from the window. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. Characters Gallery Adventart.jpg Here_it_is!_2.jpg B29f.gif Blue's_Clues_Sound_Ideas,_BLINK,_CARTOON_-_XYLO_EYE_BLINKS.png 9C3455E2-04EA-485A-A1DF-12EBC97DDB53.png Door.png|Door Blue's_Clues_Sound_Ideas,_SQUEAK,_METAL_METAL_THREAD_TURNING.jpg MV5BMTkwMzc5MDY0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTg5Njc3MjE@._V1_.jpg Blue's_Clues_Sound_Ideas,_ORCHESTRA_BELLS_-_GLISS,_UP,_MUSIC,_PERCUSSION_2.png 7174C3E4-88E9-474E-BD63-70693FCACE63.png Window.png|Window Mailtime.jpg 028_Steve_Blue_&_Zachary_28_24_28_25_22_20.jpg Blue's_Clues_Mrs._Pepper_and_Mr._Salt_Art.jpg 107-picture-order-16x9.jpg 25684082-F281-435C-A0E3-FB276F947A4A.png Roof.png|Roof Blue'sCluesAdventuresInArt.jpg Dinosaurs.JPG Watch Episode Trivia *Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper now appear during the Blue's Clues Theme Song, they continued to be in the chorus until "What Does Blue Want to Make?". *This is the first time they used the usual No It's a clue line provided by Kathryn Avery, Tickety's original voice actress. *This is Morgan Jean's last episode as one of Steve's Friends. *Steve painted a picture of Blue and would later appear on the cover of "Arts and Crafts" and among the blue items in "Blue Wants to Play a Game". *The topic of art is focused on again in "Art Appreciation". *Blue skidoos twice in this episode. The first time she did it was in the felt frame and the second time she did it was in the picture frame. *This is the first time where all three versions of the bass tune for drawing clues are used together in one episode. *When Mailbox delivered the letter, he said that he notices the paw print on the window. When Steve told him it was the second clue, Mailbox stated that the window was lucky. *This episode is the first of two episodes on the video "Arts and Crafts" and as bonus episodes on the DVD "Shapes and Colors!". *The set of paintings with Magenta painting the barn is in the wrong order when Steve approaches, but in the wrong order in the close view. (Special thanks to "The Ways of the Blue Dog" for more info.) *Aleisha Allen is seen as herself in the video letter segment. *The music for Blue Skidoo We Can Too is different. *The puppy who paints a picture from the Skidoo segment appears to be Magenta. *When Steve gets back into the house after making a wagon, his hair from Pretend Time is used. *The snowman the kids made from the letter appears among the sculptures in the art museum. The only difference was that the color of the sculpture was puce instead of purple. **Snail was hiding behind that sculpture in his third appearance when Blue and Steve skidooed back to the living room. *This marks the first time Steve does not give a weird answer (just a wrong one). **Technically; a car does have doors, windows, and a roof; but not in these specific forms. *This is the first episode to have the "Blue Skidoo" music played with a skidoo location background instrument (in this location's case, a violin) when Steve and Blue skidoo back (all previous episodes have the same music as when they skidooed into a location). Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Steve Episodes Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:Thinking Chair What Does Blue Need Category:Notebook What Does Blue Need Category:Mailtime before 3rd Clue